Everything
by livelovewrite127
Summary: Harry Potter decides that despite the terribly confusing life of magic, death, and pain there is in his life, that he is sure that his feelings for Hermione Granger are for more than friendship. Ron on the other hand, makes things difficult.


I Don't Want To Miss a Thing

I do not own Harry Potter! A Genius named JK Rowling does!

**Harry's POV**

Ron was still gone and it really has been hard on Ron. I can't explain it, but something about Hermione just made me want to take her into my arms and just take in everything about her. She loved Ron. I could never do that to him, but I'd always felt this way for her. I just buried it deep down beneath all my problems. She's always been there for me and I for her. At this point I just want her to be happy.

I'm looking across the tent at her intensively, watching every movement she makes. The silence of the night is killing her, but making it all the more easy to fall in love with her. She looked up at me and I smiled lightly.

"Harry do you think he'll be back?"

Ron. I wish I were in his shoes. I'm furious with Ron to an extent unimaginable, and so is Hermione. He's acting foolish considering the circumstances. I want her to be happy that's all.

"I dunno Hermione. Probably. You know Ron, he's like a lost puppy. He always comes back home."

She looked down. "My lost puppy didn't come home."

I met her stare and didn't know what to say. The radio crackled in the background to a song I enjoyed very much.

So I stood up and stuck out my hand. "Dance with me?"

She stared up at me as if thinking "Now? Really Harry?"

Instead she stood up and let me guide her with each movement. I had so much going through my head, but all I could say was.

"You're brilliant you know."

She smiled softly and modestly. "No I don't know. If I was so brilliant I think Ron would've stuck around."

I felt compelled to support the two of them despite my feelings for her. "he'll come back Hermione. I'm sure of it. He'll be back to collect you and you two can live happily ever after." I hadn't intended on sounding so bitter when I'd said it, but it came out that way.

She stepped back.

"Is something troubling you?"

"Ron's gone. The same as you." I said looking down.

She gently touched my chin so I could face her directly. "That's not it."

I gazed into her eyes wanting to say so many things, but I could never say them.

"You're everything." I managed to say.

She looked surprisingly calm. I blinked twice and clenched my teeth.

"I've felt this way forever, but never spoke up because you and Ron are too busy acting like you don't have feelings for each other and I being the best friend of both of you kept my mouth shut and my mind set elsewhere." It wasn't until then did I realize how pigheaded that sounded.

She said nothing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that. There's been so much tension. I don't know why I just said that to be truthful. I'm happy for you guys you know when you work it out." I kissed her hand quickly and sighed.

"Wow I think I just made things 10 times more awkward."

She smirked. "Yeah you did."

That's not what I wanted to hear but I chuckled anyway. Everything I'd always secretly wanted to say was taken as me being creepy. I tried to hold back the pain that I felt. It was like a bullet to the chest.

**Hermione's POV**

Did Harry basically tell me he's been in love with me since the start? UGH this changes everything. Okay so I have to be honest, I've been having an inner love triangle. I liked Harry from the start since he was the nicest, but then Ron and I have been having this love/hate relationship. Harry is cuter, sweeter, more caring, and braver. Ron is funnier, more outgoing, mysterious, and has lead me on recently. Harry and I haven't had much of a love connection that was ever spoken, but I'd say through more of looking each other in the eyes. Ever since Ron dumped that witch and Harry and Ginny have been flirting, I saw this as a sign for Ron. Now Harry tells me this!

I could tell me not answering hurt him and I wanted to make up for it. I walked up to him.

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

I don't know what to do, but I feel like both directions hurt someone and I should follow my heart and hope for the best.

His thin flame glasses were slightly broken and I gently took them off.

"I can't do any magic so I'm just going to have to use regular tape."

Harry smiled lightly. "You're the only one I trust with my glasses."

I laughed and gently placed the now taped glasses on the bridge of his nose. My fingers lingered and he looked into my eyes.

"You want Ron."

I looked away. "To be honest, I don't know what I want. I do know that I want things to be easy for once. Not hard! Easy! I can't stand every little aspect of our lives being so complicated."

"Hermione, things are going to be difficult. It's life's difficulties that brings people together."

"And apart." I said dryly looking at the door.

He looked down. "I'm always going to be 2nd place."

I took his hand. "Would you believe me if I told you otherwise?"

He looked up quickly. "What do you mean?"

I smiled lightly feeling happier near him. "I love you. Always have, always will."

He took my other hand and caressed it with his thumb. "I've always felt the same."

"How did we miss this?" I asked half laughing.

He smiled and stepped closer. "I didn't." Then he kissed me and I'm happy to say I kissed him back. It was the greatest feeling in the world. It was sweet and tender. It was like having candy for the first time.

Then Ron walked in.

**Harry's POV**

"Ron look mate." I started. Hermione was standing behind me.

My friend's face was blank and confused then something strange happened. He smiled.

"You two? In love! Bloody hell I never suspected that one."

Hermione stepped out. "So you aren't mad?"

"Should I be?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Err…"

"look guys… I've been doing a lot of thinking and decided exactly what I wanted."

Hermione looked from me to Ron. "Which is?"

"I want Luna Lovegood! I mean think of it, the girl's too easy to please! No drama, nagging, and she's always positive. Plus I figure having her father on the daily profit could be good for me."

I looked at him curiously. "You do love attention…"

"I know. I need to apologize Hermione. I hope you don't feel like it's all gone to waste."

She smiled and hugged him. "It's for the best."

I hugged Ron too and he talked about how he was looking forward to the near future. I smiled lightly at Hermione. For once something was going right in my life. I can't lose this upcoming battle with Voldemort. I don't want to miss a thing in my friends lives, in my life.


End file.
